


I Spy

by OurOldSun



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: No clue what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurOldSun/pseuds/OurOldSun
Summary: For as often as we use our sight, so many people underestimate it. There's so many details in the world that you can see so long as you just look.
Kudos: 3





	I Spy

Bright. The alley was much too bright. The various lamps would definitely make the job harder but Alloc had no time to complain. His back against the wall, Alloc waited for the targets to arrive. This job was an eventful one. It would be their first from an adult as opposed to the other children in the neighborhood. Seems word had spread that a couple of street rats could get you info normally challenging to obtain for those not used to the district’s unique rules. The taboo against recording equipment proved a significant obstacle for those outside the district, but for Alloc, it was as simple as just watching at the right time.

Brought back to reality by the sound of heavy footsteps against concrete, Alloc focused his gaze on the loose car mirror he situated across from his hiding place. It would allow him to see the main alley where the meeting was supposed to take place without having to expose any part of himself to anyone within it. Looking into the reflection, he could see the parley between the targets had already started. The targets in question were no more than thugs belonging to two opposing low-level syndicates. From what Alloc gathered, the two groups were convening in an attempt to end further bloodshed. 

It was going about as well as one could expect from two groups of drugged-up, barely-adults that thought they were much tougher than they actually were. Not a minute in and they were already at each other’s throats, the two leaders attempts at peacekeeping doing nothing to better the situation. Alloc rolled his eyes and prepared for the incoming brawl when his breath caught. One of the thugs was approaching a group of trash cans, probably in a poor attempt to use one of them as an impromptu weapon. Five trash cans total were clumped together, as innocent as a fly on a wall. Surely he wouldn’t grab the one can Alloc absolutely did not want him touching. The one can that Alloc absolutely needed not to be touched. 

Of course the thug grabbed that trash can and lifted it above his head. The sudden weight surprised him and both he and the metal container toppled over.

And out sprawled Alloc’s little sister, Dalloc, notebook in hand and heterochromic eyes wide. The whole alleyway went quiet, the two syndicates united in shock. The thug that initially grabbed the trash can, which Alloc had now dubbed “Asshead,” took a solid five seconds before pointing his finger at the small girl and shouting “HEY!”

Alloc rounded the corner in a flash, grabbed a stray bottle and threw it straight at Asshead. The glass shattered against his thick skull. An explosion of brown glass bloomed from his head. Red painted the dull white walls. As Asshead’s tan form limply collapsed to the floor, the other thugs were awoken from their stupor and made haste for the siblings. Skinny arms reached for Dalloc but she was already on her feet and bolting away with her brother at her side.

They ran. They ran past green dumpsters and yellow road signs. They ran past black cars and orange cones. They ran and ran until they saw red. They ran as much as they could to get away from the hoard of pale thugs behind them. A shortcut through a brown, gnarled fence found the pair hiding in a small, abandoned corner store. The blur of testosterone passed the green-tinted windows, oblivious to their targets’ escape. The siblings held their breath until the sounds of stomps and jeers could no longer be heard. Gasps, wheezing and coughing filled the room as the duo tried to regain their breath. Dalloc looked towards her older brother and managed between heavy breaths “Mission complete?”  
Alloc gave her a long, blank look until a smile fell across his face. “Yeah. Mission complete.” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing. This was made completely on a whim. My original plan was to have a short story for some receptions in Ruina. Instead my 1 am brain has decided I should make a longer story about Gaze office instead. I'd appreciate any criticism for this. Thank you for reading this short chapter.


End file.
